Cuadro familiar
by ThatGreenBean
Summary: Las mañanas de los domingos se convirtieron en las favoritas de Hiroto.


**Nota de autor:** Necesitaba escribir algo dulce y tierno de estos tres que son los que hacen que me levante por las mañanas (?, bueno exageración, pero si me hacen muy feliz . Disfruten el fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Mantuvo su cabeza hundida en la almohada porque no tenía intenciones de levantarse tan temprano en un domingo; ya había terminado el trabajo pendiente para la semana, no como el hombre a su lado que dormía relajado cuando aún tenía cosas que hacer, por ejemplo los muchos papeles por firmar que se amontonaban y le quitaban el sueño a Midorikawa. Rodó para dejar de darle la espalda a Hiroto y clavó los ojos en la sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo mientras dormía y le dieron ganas de pellizcarle la nariz.

" _¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo si sabe que tiene muchas cosas por hacer?"_ Era un pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza desde siempre; Aunque su talento para siempre salirse con la suya y hacer un buen trabajo al final no dejaba de maravillar a Midorikawa.

Se acurrucó más cerca de él y Hiroto, aun dormido y por instinto, pasó su brazo sobre Midorikawa y le acercó más hasta que Ryuuji tuvo su cabeza en el pecho de Hiroto. Vio hacia arriba y planeo un millón de maldades que podría hacer para despertarlo de una forma poco placentera. Podría buscar un hielo y ponerlo dentro de su camisa, agua fría directo a la cara también servía, tapar su nariz con sus dedos para que se despertara del susto; hasta morderlo de repente quizás, si se sentía de ánimo. Se levantó lentamente con sus brazos y se puso encima de la cara de Hiroto, sus cabellos verdes caían sobre el hombre y este se movió un poco por las cosquillas que le causo, Midorikawa estaba preparando su malévolo plan.

-No tienes derecho alguno a estar tan tranquilo, mañana tienes una reunión a primera hora con empresarios del extranjero…. Y no has terminado tu discurso.

Susurró suavemente para sí mismo y fue bajando lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron con la punta de la nariz de Hiroto.

Un beso, y ni siquiera fue necesario que fuera en los labios para que Hiroto abriera sus ojos.

-Buenos días.

La imagen de la cara de Midorikawa sonriéndole era tan clara, no necesitaba sus anteojos para nada. Grandes y brillantes ojos oscuros con largas pestañas que aún con las ojeras por el cansancio se veían increíbles, piel morena y suave; boca pequeña con labios grandes y nariz fina además de su cabello verde cayendo desordenado sobre él.

Todo lo que estaba en frente de él era perfecto.

La sonrisa sencilla de Midorikawa le impidió siquiera responderle los "Buenos días", se ayudó con un brazo y con su otra mano tomo el rostro de Midorikawa para besarle profunda y lentamente; y sin romper el beso, acostarlo sobre él. Midorikawa le siguió un rato y luego se separó lentamente, tan lento que hasta a él le dolió.

-"Buenos días Ryuuji, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" Oh, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Midorikawa se respondió a sí mismo al ver que Hiroto estaba aún algo atontado viéndole a los ojos. Hiroto despertó y no contuvo la risa y con la mano aun en cara de Ryuuji acarició la mejilla de este con su pulgar.

-Qué bueno que amaneciste bien. Me tomaste de sorpresa.

-Ni te toque…- Mintió descaradamente mientras veía a la almohada-Tú fuiste quien empezó.

-Olí la esencia de menta que usas antes de dormir. Eso me despertó.

Midorikawa se sonrojó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Hiroto de nuevo.-Esta bien, me ganaste esta.

-La próxima mírame a los ojos cuando mientas.-Le pellizcó la nariz y sonrió.

-¿Me harías un favor?- Recostó su barbilla en el pecho de Hiroto mientras sus manos se colaban dentro de la camisa de su pijama y le acariciaba los costados, al igual que hizo Hiroto para acariciar su espalda con su mano.

-Lo que sea.

-Ponte a trabajar.

Fue directo y Hiroto sintió como el dulce ambiente se empezaba a romper.

-¿No es muy temprano para eso Ryuuji?- Una risa incómoda fue todo lo que ofreció.

-Quizás, pero aun tienes que firmar los documentos que me quedé revisando hasta tarde y terminar tus palabras para mañana.

Cuando Midorikawa le veía con unos ojos cansados Hiroto se sentía horriblemente culpable por dejarle toda esa carga. Se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir al baño. Ryuuji volvió a cubrirse con la colcha y se acurrucó en medio de la gigantesca cama que estaba disponible para él hasta que decidiera levantarse.

Hiroto salió de la habitación y fue directo a su oficina en el primer piso de la casa. No pensó en preparase café, o siquiera una tostada con mermelada para aguantar el hambre; se dedicó especialmente a firmar todos sus papeles y a terminar su discurso;luego de quizás una o dos horas levantó la mirada de la computadora cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dijo pase, esperando ver a Midorikawa trayéndole café, como siempre, pero se encontró con Kariya, aun en pijamas, quien entró a la sala con confusión clavada en su mirada.

-¿Midorikawa-san está enfermo?- Preguntó asustado.

-No, no lo creo.- Respondía mientras escribía.

-¿Cambiaron de cuerpo?

Hiroto despegó las manos del teclado de la computadora y tocó su pecho un rato para volver a escribir después.- Yo me siento yo. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Esto es raro, por lo general tú duermes hasta tarde.

-También tú. ¿Qué haces despierto a las 7 de la mañana de un domingo?

Kariya se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Hiroto- Me desperté por tus pisadas. Midorikawa-san es más sigiloso.

-No sabía que eras de sueño ligero, discúlpame.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Kariya solo alzó los hombros.

-No importa, pude terminar mi tarea temprano.

Hiroto vio a Kariya estirarse y pensó en lo que dijo, vio su discurso que realmente estaba listo, solo necesitaba una última revisión antes de imprimirlo y sonrió para sí mismo.

-No es tan malo madrugar…

-En un domingo, quizás no tanto.

Hiroto se levantó y Kariya le siguió los pasos fuera de la oficina hasta la sala.

-¿Midorikawa-san se levantará pronto? Tengo hambre.

-Yo haré el desayuno y tú me ayudarás a no quemar la casa.

Kariya vio a Hiroto con el ceño fruncido pero decidió que tenía mucha hambre como para negarse.-Si podemos comer waffles con crema batida.

-Y fresas y chocolate, no suena mal- Revolvió el cabello de Kariya quien no se opuso ya que aún seguía medio dormido.- Después le llevaremos el suyo a Ryuuji.

Midorikawa aún seguía acostado, entre dormido y despierto, y el olor de la canela y la vainilla le hizo relajarse aún más. En la cocina Hiroto batía la mezcla y la vertía en las wafleras echándole un ojo a Kariya mientras cortaba la fruta para decorar los platos. Un cuadro familiar al que el chico se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco.

-Hiroto-san, ya terminé aquí ¿Bates la crema?

-Sí, yo me encargaré, ve a ver televisión si quieres.

Kariya dejó la cocina y fue a una de las salas de la casa, la que estaba cerca de la cocina, prefirió quedarse cerca por que era cierto lo de evitar que Hiroto quemara la casa, más de una vez los extinguidores se habían encendido y según Midorikawa eso era algo que ya pasaba desde antes de que el llegara a la casa; Cosa que Kariya encontraba curiosa de un hombre tan diligente como Hiroto, era que era terriblemente distraído en las cosas más simples. Nunca olvidaría un cumpleaños y menos un aniversario pero si tenías que hacerle una lista detallada de las cosas que debía comprar o hacer para que no las olvidara. Más de una ves Midorikawa agradeció que Kariya ya fuera un chico grande y no un bebe, porque entre el trabajo de ambos, hubiera sido aún más difícil mantener el cómodo horario donde los tres podían estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. En ningún momento dejaban a Kariya solo por mucho tiempo y si estaban en obligación de hacerlo siempre contaban con alguien que le echara un ojo más las constantes llamadas y mensajes de ambos preguntándole como estaba.

Kariya pensó en todo esto mientras tenía la vista perdída en el el gran televisor en la pared y estaba acostado en el puff en forma de balón de soccer (El cual le daba vergüenza a veces admitir que le encantaba) junto al sofá; volvió en si cuando olío algo quemándose y escuchó a Hiroto llamándole. En el mesón de la cocina habían tres platos con 3 waffles amontonados cada uno en una torre y en las wafleras Hiroto trataba de despegar los que se habían quemado, Kariya lo vio con una ceja alzada y Hiroto sonrió incómodo.

-… Me distraje con mi celular así que serán tres por persona, lo siento.

-Tres está bien.

Fue hasta el otro lado del mesón y empezó a decorar con las fresas, moras y melocotones los platos; Kariya vertió chocolate derretido sobre los waffles y Hiroto puso la crema batida encima para luego poner en cada uno rodajas de fresa cortadas como corazón.

-¿No te da pena ser tan… Tú?- Mantuvo una expresión de asco viendo el desagradable acto de cariño mientras ponía los corazones que imaginó hizo cuando no le veía.

-No realmente. ¿Crees que es demasiado?- Puso su mano en su barbilla mientras veía la comida.

-Sin comentarios.

Kariya fue hasta la nevera y sacó el jugo de Manzana, Hiroto puso ambos platos en una mesita y luego los vasos que Kariya sirvió en ella, pero arreglo una mesa especial solo para Midorikawa.

-Tengo que aceptarlo, somos adorables; no todo el mundo nos merece.

Kariya consiguió que volvieran a jugar con su cabello.

-No, nosotros no merecemos a Midorikawa.

Logró conseguir que Kariya se sonrojara y le ofreció que llevara él la comida de Midorikawa. Al llegar a la habitación ambos entraron y vieron a Midorikawa aún dormido bajo las colchas azul cielo, Hiroto puso la bandeja que llevaba en su lado de la cama y tocó el hombro de Midorikawa, logrando hacer que se despertara.

-La junta es a las tres…- Se levantó con sus brazos y Hiroto rió porque aún seguía en sueños.

-Sí, ya sé que la junta de mañana es a las tres; pero mira quién te hizo el desayuno.

Kariya frunció el ceño y Midorikawa volteo a verlo, el pequeño chico con su sudadera a rayas lilas y blancas con orejitas de gato sosteniendo una bandeja con una pila de waffles con frutas y mucha crema batida y chocolate, Midorikawa le sonreía sonrojado y logró pegárselo a Kariya.

-¿Lo hiciste para mí? – Aceptó la bandeja que le entregaba Kariya y la puso a sus pies mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡No!... Yo solo ayude.

Hiroto se reía por la reacción que tuvo y allí estaba otra característica de ese hombre, como le gustaba molestarlo a el y a Midorikawa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Midorikawa probó un bocado y suspiró felizmente.

-Me encanta, esta vez los dejaron el tiempo suficiente para que se cocinaran a la perfección.

-La práctica hace al maestro- Hiroto tomó un bocado de su propio desayuno y se recostó con una sonrisa complacida en el copete de la cama.

Midorikawa agarró la fresa cortada como corazón y vio a Hiroto mientras se la comía.

-¿No te avergüenza ser así de meloso?

Casi se ahogó con su jugo y Kariya se sentó frente a la bandeja con su comida mientras reía. Los tres desayunaron y charlaron mientras terminaban su desayuno.

-Se me antoja un café.

-Yo lo hago cuando te metas a la ducha.

Midorikawa le sonrío, debía aprovechar cada vez que Hiroto tuviera ganas de hacer estas cosas por él; que era casi siempre pero por lo general era tan maniático que terminaba haciéndolo todo él solo.

-¿Hay algo que quieran hacer hoy?

-Hoy tienes que trabajar- Midorikawa limpió su boca con la servilleta y frunció levemente el ceño- Mañana es un día importante y tú no-

-Mi discurso está listo y los papeles firmados así que creo estar bien por hoy, tu adelantaste tu trabajo como siempre y Kariya hizo su tarea.

El dedo que Midorikawa había levantado para señalarle de forma acusadora fue tomado por Hiroto quien besó su mano para amansarlo un poco.

-Pues… Es domingo de flojera, no sé qué podríamos hacer.

Kariya estuvo revisando su celular hasta ese momento y al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación decidió interrumpir.

-Una banda que me gusta sacó su último disco hace unos días y quizás se acabe dentro de poco, ahorré el dinero para comprarlo pero con las prácticas en las tardes no podía ir al centro. ¿Podrían llevarme?

-Nos los hubieras dicho antes.

-Midorikawa-san, esta semana has estado bastante ocupado así que no quise molestar.

Kariya seguía acostado en la cama a los pies de ambos y Midorikawa no pudo evitar acercarse a él mientras seguía con la vista perdida en la pantalla de su celular y le abrazó.

-¡Nunca serás una molestia!

Hiroto logró quitar la bandeja antes de que Midorikawa y Kariya empezaran a forcejear en la cama y luego terminaran en el suelo.

-¡¿A ti tampoco te da pena actuar así?!- Dijo con las orejas rojas de pena.

-Si te pones así solo me dan más ganas de molestarte. Ahora ve a bañarte, iremos a comprar unas cosas antes de pasar por el disco ¿Si?

La sonrisa burlona en cara de Midorikawa hizo que cliqueara la lengua. Kariya se fue de la habitación y Midorikawa se levantó del piso, volteó al sentir la mirada de Hiroto clavada en su espalda.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, solo que ese fue un lindo cuadro familiar el que acabo de presenciar- Apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y mantenía su sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiroto de que alguien acariciara su cabello con cuidado antes de que Midorikawa dejara un beso en su frente.

-Claro, quizás deberíamos tomarnos una foto para el álbum.

-Haré lo posible para que Kariya coopere.

Con esto Midorikawa fue hacía el baño al otro lado de la habitación dejando a Hiroto con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, el cuál tanto Midorikawa y Kariya también sentían.

* * *

 **Nota Final** : Amo los cliches y las escenas sencillas y familiares y si fuera por mi llenaría el Hiromido de este tipo de fics. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
